This invention relates to intermediates for preparing benzylthio-, benzylsulfinyl-, and benzylsylfonyl-benzoic acids, and method of lowering the blood lipid level in mammals employing said acids.
Atherosclerosis, a form of arteriosclerosis, is characterized by internal thickening of the major blood vessels due to localized accumulation of lipids, of which cholesterol and other 8-lipoproteins, such as triglycerides, comprise the major constituents. Furthermore, it has been found that those suffering from the disease exhibit abnormally high blood cholesterol levels. While the etiology of the disease is not fully understood, it is believed that 8-lipoproteins, in particular cholesterol, play an important role.
In the advanced stages of the disease, plaques, comprising cholesterol and other .beta.-lipoproteins, accumulate in the aorta, coronary, cerebral, and peripheral arteries of the lower extremities. As these plaques increase in size the danger of fibrin deposition, possibly resulting in thrombosis and occlusion, is enhanced.
While no sure method has been found for preventing the disease, it has been recommended that dietary habits be observed that will insure low .beta.-lipoprotein levels. Besides stringent dietary management, various therapeutic agents such as estrogens, thyroxine analogs and sitosterol preparations have been used to lower the cholesterol levels of those afflicted with the condition.
It has now been found that various benzylthio-, benzylsulfiny-, and benzylsulfonylbenzoic acids are effective hypolipemic agents because of their ability to lower the blood lipid level of mammals. Consequently, these compounds can be expected to be useful in the treatment of atherosclerosis and related cardiovascular diseases which are associated with elevated blood lipid levels.